1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to weapons, and particularly to a pneumatically driven projectile weapon (a cross between a crossbow and an air gun) combining a tensioned line with a spring-biased pneumatic cylinder to launch a projectile (an arrow or dart).
2. Description of the Related Art
A crossbow is a weapon having a bow mounted on a stock that shoots projectiles, similar to conventional arrows. A conventional crossbow is relatively bulky, due to the necessity of the bow portion, thus making it inefficient for carrying during hunting or other recreational or sport activities. Additionally, the crossbow, as with the conventional bow, is limited in firing power by the maximum tension of which the bow is capable of achieving. It would be desirable to combine the capabilities of a crossbow with the portability and convenience of a conventional hunting weapon, such as a rifle or shotgun, and to further increase firing power without the structural limitations of a conventional bow.
Thus, a pneumatically driven projectile weapon solving the aforementioned problems is desired.